Agir en pirate
by JessSwann
Summary: Durant DMC, Jack envoie Will sur le Hollandais Volant … Mais quelle est sa vraie raison d'agir ainsi ? Ecrit pour la communauté 30 Baisers sur le thème Obstacle


**Disclaimer: ****Disney **

_**Coucou, voici une nouvelle histoire, toute petite cette fois, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira Bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Agir en pirate**

Ce que ce gamin peut être assommant ! Ça fait trois heures qu'il parle et parle et parle encore de la nécessité d'aller sauver sa fichue Elizabeth Swann.

« Je crois que j'ai compris l'idée Will. »

Si seulement il pouvait se taire… Mais non il continue, à croire qu'il est sourd ou complètement idiot ou les deux.

« C'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, mais je veux être certain qu'une fois que j'aurais la clef, tu me donneras ton compas. »

C'est ça, tu peux toujours rêver !

Je penche vers lui, agacé.

« William. T'ai-je déjà donné la moindre raison de te méfier de moi ?

- Et bien en fait Jack.

- La réponse est non ! »

Et je ne mens même pas. Will ouvre la bouche comme un gros poisson et je me dépêche d'avaler mon rhum. Hors de question de le laisser encore en placer une.

« Et même si tu ne me croyais pas, tu as entendu Tia Dalma non ? Il faut trouver le Hollandais Volant.

- Elle n'a pas parlé d'Elizabeth. »

Oh c'est pas vrai ! Je me force au calme.

« Mais sans la clef pas de compas et ta donzelle reste enfermée. »

Ah cette fois, il ne trouve rien à dire !

« Et tu me donneras ton compas sans discuter quand je te ramènerai la clef ?

- Tu as ma parole ! »

Encore faudrait-il qu'il revienne et cette partie ne fait pas partie du plan.

Will soupire et finit par serrer ma main tendue.

« D'accord Jack, excuse-moi.

- Accepté. »

Va-t-il s'en aller !

« Tu comprends, je m'inquiète tellement pour elle, elle est seule dans cette prison et… »

Apparemment non.

Et c'est reparti. Elizabeth ci, Elizabeth ça. Comme si j'avais besoin qu'il me rappelle comment elle est ! Des beaux cheveux, des dents saines, un joli corps et de grands yeux de biche. Et je ne parle même pas du caractère !

« Elle est si douce, si gentille, si fragile. »

Des fois je me demande si on parle bien de la même Elizabeth. Ou alors elle a changé ce qui serait hautement regrettable. Pendant que l'eunuque continue son hommage à sa vertueuse donzelle je l'imagine. A genoux, non allongée sous moi, non sur moi, non… Bugger voilà que ça recommence ! A croire qu'il n'y a pas que pour Turner et Norrington que la donzelle est inoubliable. Deux ans que j'ai loupé ma chance sur l'île et j'y pense encore. Tout ça à cause de Will. Bon certes, je pensais déjà à elle avant, les soirs les plus solitaires, les journées aussi, mais c'est une broutille.

« Jack, tu m'écoutes ? »

Hein ? Qu'est ce qu'il veut l'eunuque ? Mais l'est-il vraiment ou alors a-t-il ? Blahhhh non impossible ! Cependant…

« Et jusqu'où la fille t'a-t-elle laissé aller William ?

- Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire ? »

Il est stupide ou il le fait exprès ?

« Bah es-tu certain qu'elle en vaut la peine ou alors n'as-tu toujours pas comblé la femelle ? »

Voilà qu'il se lève maintenant, bon sang c'est pas possible d'être aussi bête ! Enfin, si ça peut me soulager de sa présence.

« Elizabeth et moi nous avons choisi d'attendre d'être mariés pour préserver son honneur. »

Jamais entendu un fatras de bêtises pareilles ! Surtout que la donzelle ne m'a jamais semblée désireuse d'attendre, au contraire. J'ironise :

« Oh et elle était d'accord avec ça ? »

Touché… La tête de Will vaut tous les aveux, ce n'est pas la donzelle qui voulait attendre mais cet imbécile.

« Tu me dégoutes. »

La porte claque. Magnifique ! Je m'en suis enfin débarrassé.

Bon bien sûr ça n'est que temporaire mais ça sera bientôt définitif. Une fois le gamin à ma place sur le Hollandais Volant, j'irais à Port Royal, comme je l'ai promis, je suis un homme de parole après tout. Et là je sortirais la donzelle de sa prison et bien sûr il faudra la consoler de la perte de son précieux William.

Mmmm oui…

Après son mariage raté, elle sera encore plus vulnérable. Il me suffira de quelques bouteilles de rhum, et cette fois je m'assurerais qu'elle boit, puis ses lèvres seront à moi. J'imagine déjà le gout de sa bouche quand je l'embrasserai. Non de sa peau ! Et de sa fente… Oui Elizabeth. Une fois qu'elle sera à moi, mon compas fonctionnera à nouveau j'en suis certain et plus rien ne me retiendra ! Ça c'est un bon plan. Mais avant ça, je la prendrais dans toutes les positions, je la ferais gémir et gémir encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie d'en finir avec elle. Oh oui !

« Jack ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Bugger ! Le gamin ! J'ouvre les yeux tandis que mon sexe devient flasque entre mes doigts.

« On t'a jamais appris à frapper ? »

Will détourne les yeux, ah ça il peut être mal à l'aise ! Quand je pense que cet idiot a osé m'interrompre alors que j'y étais presque !

« Monsieur Gibbs dit que nous sommes arrivés. »

Déjà ? C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite avec une bouteille de rhum. Je range mes bijoux de famille et je le chasse sur le pont.

()()

Le gamin est perplexe.

« C'est ça le Hollandais Volant ? Il n'a pas tellement fière allure. »

Quel idiot ! Je cogne Gibbs qui s'empresse de répondre.

« Oh bah il a du heurter un récif. »

Voilà, ça suffira comme explication. Je me tourne vers l'eunuque.

« Tu as un plan ?

- Je monte à bord et je m'empare de la clef.

- Simple, facile à se rappeler ! J'adore ! »

Et cet imbécile se précipite droit vers le piège tendu. C'est un miracle qu'il ait survécu jusqu'à présent. Je le rappelle.

« Will… Si tu venais à te faire prendre, dis que c'est moi qui t'envoie payer ma dette.

- Quoi ?

- Ca pourrait te sauver la vie. »

Et surtout ça me débarrassera de toi. Une fois que tu auras pris ma place sur le Hollandais, à moi la donzelle !

Will s'éloigne et pendant une vague seconde je sens comme une sorte de regret. C'est un gentil gamin somme toute et puis il m'a sauvé la vie… Sans doute aurais-je pu envoyer quelqu'un d'autre à ma place. Mais l'occasion est trop belle de me débarrasser du seul obstacle qui me sépare des cuisses d'Elizabeth Swann. Tant pis pour lui.

Alors que je donne l'ordre de plonger le Pearl dans les ténèbres, je le regarde une dernière fois. Finalement, je ne regrette rien. C'est ça agir en pirate !


End file.
